


Invincible

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Prompt: "We should get you home." "Well that doesn't sound very fun or likely."Aragon needs to improvise in order to get a very drunk Anne home.The third fic in honor of the trio appreciation day.





	Invincible

Anne took another sip of her Prosecco, giving the bubbles a moment to dance across her tongue while she concentrated on setting her glass onto the table. That task proved to be more challenging than she had anticipated when she gave herself the limitations of not tipping any of her drink out or hitting the wooden surface with too much force. Her limbs were heavy and slow to respond and not quite as cooperative as usual. Compounding her difficulties, her eyelashes, laden with mascara, weighed down and made her sight hazy. Everything she saw was through a tangle of dark lines, and the more she drank, the more lines seemed to appear.

Anne swayed a little with the allure of the night. She gave a contented sigh, as she forfeited her battle against her eyelids, letting her eyes drift shut as she treasured all of the possibilities the night held. Alcohol had created a masterful enchantment in which anything could happen and invincibility was at hand.

As soon as she swallowed her sip of Prosecco, she missed the tingle of the carbonation. Sighing again, she began the arduous process of lifting her lethargic arm back out of her lap where it had fallen after setting down the glass after her last sip.

“We should get you home,” Aragon suggested gently, steadying Anne’s hand as she fumbled with the glass, speaking more to herself than the girl next to her.

“Well, that doesn’t sound very fun or likely.” Anne’s words were unhurried. Her vowels drawn out, and her consonants so slurred, Aragon would have had trouble understanding what she had said if she hadn’t heard that verbatim answer many times before. 

Aragon regretted speaking aloud. Knowing this was a power struggle she would never win with a sober Anne, let alone a drunk Anne, she tried to shift the focus a little.

“Didn’t you hear Cleves earlier? She’s running a poker game tonight. You shouldn’t miss out on it after you wiped the floor with her last time,” she improvised, knowing the poker game had not wholly gone in Anne’s favor the last time they had played. Appealing to Anne’s ego was usually a surefire way of persuading her to do more or less anything.

“I hate poker,” Anne leaned treacherously to one side toward Aragon. The bar stool tilting ominously as Aragon tried to settle both it and her friend back to where they should be. “Only play to make Jane happy.” She gave Aragon a smug smile and hummed a little.

“We should at least try and get home for some of the snacks Jane was making. I know how much you love all those different bite sized finger foods wrapped in bacon,” Aragon tried. With the failure to entice Anne’s ego, her stomach was usually a good fallback plan. Anne could never turn down anything wrapped in bacon.

“Already ate.”

Shit.

Aragon had never had to come up with a Plan C before.

“Alright, then. Well, we should get home soon. I want to check on Kat. I thought she looked a bit sad earlier,” she tried, knowing that Anne’s feelings for Katherine were like a pendulum swinging back and forth between adoration and loathing. 

Whatever arbitrary force controlled the pendulum, thankfully, was on Aragon’s side that night. 

“Why’s my Kitty sad? Let’s go,” Anne demanded, grabbing Aragon by the arm as she slid off her stool and nearly stumbled into hen party swooping in to steal Anne’s chair before she’d really left it.

***

Anne tripped over the tiny step leading through the front door of the house and caught herself with the help of the coats hanging from the rack on the wall. Aragon wrapped her arm around her as an afterthought.

“Here Kitty Kitty!” Anne laughed as she teetered from one side of the entrance hallway to the other.

Parr peaked her head around the doorway to the kitchen, shook her head and made herself scarce. 

Aragon helped guide Anne to the living room where the card game had stalled while the players observed the interruption. 

Katherine, nettled by the nickname she despised, set her hand down and looked ready to reprimand Anne. As she took the breath she needed to chide the girl, Anne threw dropped heavily into her lap, threw her arms around her shoulders, and tucked her face into Katherine’s neck. 

Katherine was frozen to the spot, rigid in her place as Anne draped herself on top of her.

“Why’re you sad, Kitty? Don’t be sad. Don’t like when you’re sad,” she mumbled into her neck.

Katherine looked to Aragon for an explanation, but received only a shrug in response before Aragon bowed out of the room, her job done for the night.

“Uh, I’m not sad?” Katherine, unsure of what she should say, tried to comfort Anne.

“You’re not sad anymore? You just needed hugs?” Anne lifted her head to look Katherine in the eye. She gave Katherine’s cheek a little pat.

Katherine, still very confused, gave an affirmative nod and smile hoping to end whatever it was that was happening and return to her excellent hand of cards and end Jane’s winning streak.

“Ugh. Why’s no one hug you more? She just needs hugs and everything’s better! No more sad!” Anne shouted, scolding Cleves and Jane, before snuggling back into Katherine.

Katherine looked desperately to the other girls to help, but they refused to acknowledge her silent pleas. 

“More hugs. Less sad,” Anne whispered patting Katherine’s cheek again. 

“Um, okay. No more sad,” Katherine agreed, making an effort to untangle herself from Anne, but failing spectacularly. 

“No one knows you like family,” Anne said before turning to address Cleves and Jane again. “She’s my cousin, you know.”

“They know, Anne.”

“Mine,” she declared again before her voice was replaced with quite snoring.

Katherine ran a soothing hand down her back before reaching for her cards again.

She wasn’t about to let Jane’s good luck run unchecked.

  
  



End file.
